


First Christmas at home

by creativecumberbatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Bees, Castiel Loves Dean, Christmas, Dean Loves Cas, Dean likes to dance, Dean makes breakfast, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), I love yous, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Presents, castiel's family is shit, first home, he sings too, kiss, they have a cat, they just moved in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativecumberbatch/pseuds/creativecumberbatch
Summary: Dean and Castiel usually spend Christmas with Dean's family, but this year they've got their own place with proper heating, and they're doing it their way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	First Christmas at home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Just some christmas fluff since we're getting close to christmas now! let me know how I did:) enjoy!!

Castiel never really enjoyed Christmas. That fact was down to his family. Sure, after he'd left for college it wasn't so much of an issue, he had his own place miles and miles away from them and their arguing, but every year when Castiel returned for Christmas there were fights. Not brotherly arguments, but full on screaming matches between his two eldest brothers Michael and Lucifer, while he and Gabriel sat in their shared bedroom ignoring everyone until their father forced them downstairs for dinner, and it went on loop. Safe to say he stopped returning home for the holidays after the first few years at college, and now was no different. Well, it was, because he'd recently moved into his first house with his boyfriend of 6 years. 

Dean and Castiel had met in the last year of highschool, when Castiel's family moved to Lawrence, hitting it off almost instantly, soon realising it was more than just a friendship between them. Dean spent weeks flirting with him, which of course Castiel was too stupid to catch onto, and in the end Dean had just pulled him into a kiss while he'd been in the middle of studying, and they hadn't looked back since. They followed each other to the same college, Castiel eventually opening his very own bakery (cleverly named Angel Cakes) once he'd saved enough up to do so, while Dean had taken over Singers Salvage Yard, turning it more into a repair shop than a self-service place. Both of them were more than happy with where they're at right then. Especially after they'd finally bit the bullet, and started looking for their first proper home. 

They'd come out of college shared a dingy apartment, cheap enough that they both were able to save, and while they'd always love the time they'd had there, the place was a shit hole. The shower was awful, the heating often went out in the winter and they had too many thick blankets to count. It was a rented place, so all the walls had been the same boring shade of beige, and they weren't allowed to hang anything with anything other than sticky tack, which Castiel despised. The landlord was a piece of shit, and both men were more than happy to see the backside of him.

The boys found a perfect house pretty quickly, somewhere between both of their works, with a nice sized garden and a garage that fit both their cars. Castiel had painted their bedroom a pale blue, hanging photos he deemed important on the opposite their bed. A few of him and Gabriel, Dean with Sam and his family, a few of them altogether, and most importantly the newest addition to their home, Castiel's stray white cat named Thursday. Dean hated her to begin with, a stray cat that he was sure the previous house owners had left behind, but he loved the way Castiel smiled at her. She was soon sleeping in their bed, and Dean wouldn't admit he'd fallen in love with her too. 

They had two good-sized bedrooms and a smaller one.They'd turned them both into guest rooms for now, because they'd both agreed on waiting a little while more before they started the whole kids conversation, but they knew they both were up for the idea. A nice bathroom with a shower and a tub, something Castiel had been insistent on. The kitchen was big, with an island and a dining table they never really used unless they had guests, the counters were black granite with dark wood cupboards, Castiel's favourite room in the house, of course. He liked coming downstairs in the morning to find Dean sat at the island with coffee, half-dressed and munching on toast. 

It was mid December, and while it wasn't freezing cold, Castiel still felt chilly each morning, and insisted he wore Dean's robe around the kitchen until he got dressed, earning no complaints from the robe's owner. They'd decorated the house for Christmas, trim around the banister up the stairs, plenty of coloured lights hung around the walls, a good-sized (real) tree stood in the corner of their living room, decorated with absolutely no co-ordination, different colours baubles and tinsel hung on top of multi-coloured lights until there wasn't really much of the tree left on show. Dean thought a lot of the house looked tacky, but it made Castiel happy, even if he'd almost fallen off the roof when they'd put the light up santa and reindeer up there for a little outdoor festivities. 

Castiel had been beyond excited for Christmas this year. They'd agreed to stay on their own for once. They'd gone to Castiel's fathers one Christmas and ended up back at Dean's family's place pretty quickly after the first fight had broken out, and Dean had punched Lucifer hard enough to make his nose bleed after insulting Castiel. And from then on they'd spent the holidays with Mary, John and Sam, and more recently Eileen, Sam's girlfriend. But with the new house, they wanted to start their own traditions and just be by themselves for once.

Dean woke up before his partner for once on Christmas morning, stretching out slowly and having to shimmy his arm out from underneath Castiel's sleeping form, pressing a soft kiss against his dark hair and slid out of bed. The house was warm, and Dean didn't feel any reason to wear anything more than the plaid pajama pants he'd been sleeping in. 

He'd been hoping he could make breakfast before Castiel woke up, scratching Thursday's neck on the counter while he made coffee and mixed pancake batter. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's middle as he pressed a kiss against his shoulder. 

"You left me in bed alone on /Christmas/." Dean knew he was pouting as Castiel had spoken, his own lip pulling up into a smile as he reached back and squeezed Castiel's thigh. 

"I /was/ planning on waking you up with pancakes and coffee." He chuckled, twisting around to wrap his arms around him, and pressed a sweet slow kiss against his lips, in absolutely no rush this morning. Their presents were already under the tree, and Dean would need to start on their dinner later on, but right now he had everything he needed in his arms. 

Castiel pulled away only when he absolutely had to, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder for a moment just for a cuddle. "I could go back to be?" He suggested. "Or... we can just eat here and do presents. I'm excited about presents." 

"Of course you are." Dean murmured, kissing his head again like he had earlier, smiling. "Can't make pancakes with you plastered to me, as much as it's nice." 

Castiel reluctantly peeled himself away, taking over the role of making them both coffee, and turned on some Christmas music from the little played they had on the counter. Dean gifted Cas one years and years ago, and it had followed him through every kitchen he'd baked in. Plus, sometimes when there was a slower song on, Dean would pry him away from the counter and whatever he was mixing, and dance him around the kitchen, singing quietly against his ear. Maybe he'd be able to convince Dean into a dance tonight.

Once they'd eaten, they left the music on and moved through to the living room, sitting opposite each other on the floor. They'd debated getting dressed, but with no one coming over at all, Castiel found he was more than happy to keep Dean shirtless for a few more hours, at least. 

They'd agreed not to get too many gifts, given that they'd be spending boxing day with Dean's family for a second Christmas, and then Gabriel would be over before the new year, too. 

Dean rummaged through the gifts to find one for Cas, passing it over with a grin. "I'm giving you this one first because it's kind of a joke, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it." 

"A joke?" Castiel rose an eyebrow, taking the gift and peeling the paper away to reveal.. customised boxers with Dean's face plastered all over them, and he laughed. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously! They're great, look at them! I know you like my face that close to your-" 

"-okay! Thank you, Dean. They're great." Castiel interrupted, swatting Dean's leg with the underwear and set them aside with a shake of his head. He found one for Dean, a small one that was badly wrapped because of the shape. Inside was a keying with a photo of Castiel cuddling with Thursday, and Dean didn't hesitate in getting up from the floor and adding it to his keys, bending to kiss Castiel before he sat back down. 

They opened a few more mundane things, Castiel had gotten Dean a new pair of brown leather boots. Dean's old ones were falling apart, the lacing even wearing out and snapping at some point. Dean bought Cas a few shirts, and some socks that had little cats on them. Castiel unwrapped the gift that was labelled for Thursday, which turned out to be a cat bed with a pack of treats. Dean shrugged when Castiel asked why he'd wrapped a present up for the cat, earning a grin from his boyfriend. 

"Here." Dean passed Castiel a little rectangle gift, turning out to be love tickets. Dean waggled his eyebrows at him as Castiel read out a few of the free gifts that came with it. Free kisses, massages and blowjobs, and everything in between. It had made Cas's cheeks flush, not surprised by this sort of thing from Dean, he usually got one every year. Castiel had done something similar, but with bakes and dinners, 5 of Dean's choice whenever he wanted them. Castiel was positive they'd all by used by January, and only with pie.

Castiel handed Dean the next one, watching him open it with interest. He'd made him a scrapbook, the front titled "the road so far", with photos of them throughout their last year of highschool, going through college, their shitty apartment and ending with a photo Sam had taken when they'd got the keys for the house. It was unfinished, plenty of room to add to it. 

Dean grinned as he flipped through it, knuckles on the carpet as he leaned over to give him a long kiss. "I love it, Cas." He put it gently along with his other things beside himself, and passed Castiel a paper thin wrapped gift. 

Castiel studied it, wondering if Dean had just wrapped up nothing, and carefully opened it so that he didn't damage whatever was inside it. 

"..What's this?" Castiel asked, a printed piece of paper in hand for Jensen Bee Farm in Wichita. 

"It's a bee farm. So, we'll have to drive a few hours, and we can stay somewhere nice overnight or something. But you'll be able to harvest your own honey, and see some bees?" Dean said, unsure of it Castiel was up for it by his reaction. His boyfriend's lips split into a grin, practically launching himself across to Dean to hug him.

"I love it, thank you." He grinned, kissing him a few times. "You'll come, too? We'll do it together, right?" 

"Thanks the plan, sweetheart. I'm glad you like it. I'm sure you'll still be hot in that beekeeper outfit." 

They spent the rest of their day lounging around, watching movies and eventually getting dressed. Dean put the turkey in to cook, and they stood together in the kitchen peeling and cutting vegetables to go with it. As it got darker, Castiel traced the length of the house, turning on the lights they'd hung around and pulled one of Dean's sweatshirts over his head as it got colder towards the night. They ate dinner at the table with a little candle, the music still playing in the background. Of course, dinner was perfect, there weren't many times Dean cooked and it was awful, the first time he'd ever cooked for Castiel had been a surprise, he'd been positive that Dean only knew how to cook anything that went into the microwave. 

They washed up side by side, Dean cleaning dishes and Castiel quietly drying them. He didn't need to ask Dean to dance with him, the kitchen dim by the time they were finished cleaning. Dean took his hands without saying anything, and pulled Castiel into his chest, stepping around the island slowly, swaying. Blue Christmas was playing, Dean singing quietly in Castiel's ear, making him smile. 

It wasn't late yet, and they still had four or five hours before their Christmas Day was over and they'd definitely make it upstairs in a fever of kisses in a matter of hours, but right now Castiel still pressed his cheek against Dean's shoulder, opening his eyes again to look up at him. "Did you have a good Christmas?" 

Dean smiled, stopping his singing to kiss Castiel's forehead. "The best, Cas." He murmured softly, resting his chin on Castiel's head. He couldn't help but think of their lives in a few years, if they'd be dancing this time in five years, too. Maybe the kid would be asleep by now, and they'd be exhausted but they'd still make time for it. 

"Me too." Castiel replied, lifting his head to look at Dean, his smile soft and stupid. "Love you." 

"Love you too, sweetheart." Dean kissed him, still swaying them slowly, and within ten minutes they were laughing again as Dean carried Castiel up the stairs, the music forgotten about as Dean dropped him onto their bed.


End file.
